This invention relates generally to an electrical connector for electrically accessing only a single conductor of a multi-conductor coaxial cable. More specifically, the invention relates to such a connector which includes a flanged cover member which fits over and around a flanged base member wherein at least one of two opposing curved surfaces of the members is tapered and wherein a flange on one of the members can be folded and crimped over and around an opposing flange of the other one of the members to secure the members together with an exposed concentric conductor of the cable being trapped therebetween in a low resistance electrical contact with the cover member.
With research ongoing in the field of electrical power supply and transmission in electrically powered automobiles and other vehicles, there is a perceived need for a heavy duty connector for use in accessing a concentric conductor in a coaxial or triaxial cable which can handle high electrical current. Electrically powered vehicles have been proposed which operate with d.c. or low frequency single or three-phase a.c. electrical power systems to operate a motor for driving vehicle wheels. In such systems, coax connectors are needed which can handle up to 200 amperes of electrical current and more. Radio frequency type coax connectors long known and used in the prior art are typically rated at about 3 to 5 amps. maximum. In typical use, such prior art connectors provide access at the end of a cable to both a concentric braid conductor and a center conductor, except that the concentric conductor is usually grounded to the vehicle frame at both ends of the cable such that it is not normally used as a current carrying member. In typical use, the concentric conductor is merely an r.f. shield for blocking spurious radio interfering noise signals carried on the center conductor.
A problem that occurs, when using a concentric conductor of a coaxial cable as a high current carrying member, is in obtaining a suitable low resistance contact between the conductor and a connector used to electrically access the conductor. A high resistance contact with such a high current carrying conductor can result in power loss and overheating of the cable in the vicinity of the contact between the connector and the concentric conductor.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a connector for a current carrying concentric conductor of a coaxial or triaxial cable having a high current carrying capacity which is capable of providing a suitably low resistance connection. It would also be desirable to provide such a connector wherein a concentric conductor in a coaxial cable can be electrically accessed at a substantially different position along the cable than at an end position wherein a center conductor of the cable is to be accessed.
By means of the present invention, these and other shortcomings of prior art coax connectors are substantially eliminated.